EVN Paintball
EVN Paintball is a mini-TC for Escape Velocity Nova. It was created by Nil'kimas, a member of EV-Nova.net and the Ambrosia webboards. He started work on it in 2004, and then work stopped ("I was too much of a n00b to finish a plug" comments Nil'kimas). In 2006, Nil'kimas finally decided to finish it, and it was released in August. Version 1.1, which will improve many aspects of the game, will be released soon. Game Modes In EVNP, you can choose to play in either FFA or Team mode. Free-for-all When the player starts an FFA game, he/she starts out in a civilian Viper with one paintball gun and some paintballs. In the arena, all of the ships are enemies and the player has no allies whatsoever. The following ships are available to the player in FFA: *Civvie Viper *Lightning *Thunderhead *Pirate Argosy *Valkyrie *Starbridge *Pirate Valkyrie *Pirate Starbridge *Pirate Enterprise *IDA Frigate *Manticore *Kestrel Team Mode In Team mode, there is a neutral base in a separate system, and in the arena there are 3 bases, one for each team. The ships are in 4 classes (fighter, gunboat, frigate, and cruiser), and they each belong to a team, and in future versions the player will be able to hire escorts to help him/her. The teams are as follows: Red The red team is represented by the Aurorans, ruthless paintball players from the galactic south. They use the following ships: *Firebird *Abomination *Aurora Cruiser *Aurora Carrier Blue The blue team is represented by the Vell-os and Wraith. Their ships are as follows: *Dart *Wraith Youth *Arrow *Javelin Green The green team is represented by the rebel faction from the galactic north, who like to play paintball when they're not fighting the Feds. They have the following ships: *Rebel Viper *Rebel Valkyrie *Rebel IDA Frigate *Rebel Destroyer Minigames In addition to the two main game modes, there are also some minigames that the player can enter by painting and boarding a special përs ship. When the player wins a minigame, he/she is transported back to the neutral base with the option of taking the ship of their opponent. In future versions, the minigames will be much more varied and occur more often than they do now. The minigames are suggested by whoever has an idea in this EV-Nova.net topic, and each minigame somehow involves the person who suggests it. Criticism Many players have said that the game is fun at first, but gets old fairly quickly. They have also said that in version 1.0.0, team mode is just like FFA with less ships, due to the fact that there are no allies in that version. The Pirate Valkyrie and Modified Starbridge have also been derided because they are powerful enough to make the game too easy. Capital ship combat has been described as no fun due to the fact that the capital ships don't move very fast and have enough guns in comparison to their armor that they can kill each other in just a few seconds. Coming Soon The current version of EVN Paintball (1.0.0) is severely lacking in some areas, and needs improvement in others. The following features will be added in version 1.1: *Unique callsigns for the player (via the Nickname field), enemies, and allies *More minigames *Team minigames *Minigames will not appear until a certain amount of time has passed, preventing new players from being swamped by minigame ships the first time they enter the arena. *Each team will have their own advantages and disadvantages, and their own special weapon and/or outfit. *Drastically improved capital ship combat *Cooperative teammates in team play *More polish on the method by which the player recovers from being disabled *Possibly more weapons and/or outfits for FFA mode *Significantly less overpowered medium ships (esp. Mod Starbridge). *Powerups that give special abilities, such as a temporary cloak or afterburner ability (These may not make it into the next release) External Links *Download - Download page for the current version of EVN Paintball. Current version: 1.0.0 *Discussion - EV-Nova.net discussion of EVN Paintball. This topic is outdated, so don't post new stuff. :If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or bug reports, contact Nil'kimas on talk.ev-nova.net or the Ambrosia Webboards. Category:Completed Total Conversions